You can love more than one person, right?
by Sophie Sweetheart
Summary: Santana loves Brittany but Brittany loves Artie. After Brittany chooses Artie over her, Santana finds an unusual shoulder to cry on, that of Rachel Berry. Santana begins to see Rachel in a completely different way and they soon form a secret romance.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Monday morning, the start of a new week at William McKinley, Santana walked down the school corridor with her head held high. Her Cheerio's kit had been freshly dry-cleaned and she felt strong and confident as she sashayed past the football players giving them a cheeky wink as she passed them by. Her mood suddenly dampened as she saw Brittany out the corner of her eye, she was back with Artie, which infuriated her. She had told Brittany everything, she had let out every emotion she had inside of her and had shared with her, her deepest feelings. She had finally admitted to herself and to Brittany that she was in fact in love with her, that she was a lesbian. She couldn't believe Brittany had chosen that cripple over her, and to say that her and Brittany's relationship now was a little frosty would be an understatement. She saw Brittany making a beeline towards her and she stopped, beginning to clench her fists, she couldn't be dealing with this right now, she spun around on her heel and was met with a cold, icy splash in her face. She had been slushied…. Again. This was only the second time she had been slushied but this was already two times too many, after all she was Santana freaking Lopez, stuff like this shouldn't happen to her, this should only happen to losers like Rachel Berry, not to her, she was captain of the Cheerio's and head bitch in charge at McKinley, something was not right with this whole arrangement. She wiped her face with the back of her hand feeling anger boil up inside of herself. As she wiped the sticky concoction out of her eyes she saw her attacker, some nerdy spotty kid she didn't recognise.

"I... I'm sorry, please don't kill me." He stammered, dropping the empty cup to the floor. Santana glared at him, he was obviously put up to this by someone else, she grabbed the scruff of his collar and pushed him up against the lockers.

"You know I should publically humiliate you just like you did to me, but I have a feeling you're working for someone, who?" She tightened her grip on him, feeling the remains of the icy drink dripping down her chest. "Now spill it, before I ends you." She frowned staring into his temples. The boy stayed frozen not willing to give up the name of his accomplice. She tightened her grip more, feeling his gulp against her hand, still he said nothing. The boy started to sweat nervously feeling Santana's grip around him lock, he subtly glanced over to his right; it was enough for Santana to pick up on. She instantly turned around following his gaze. "Puckerman." She growled under her breath, releasing the boy and shoving him on his way. She turned to face Puck and walked over to him slowly, fully aware that the majority of the school had now gathered into the corridor to watch the full effect of her rage. She played upon this like she often did, getting people's attention was important to her, she liked letting people know exactly where they stood, which was obviously beneath her. She wiped the last remainder of slushie from her face and whipped it to the floor, purposely splashing it on to Quinn who was standing beside Puck. They were probably dating now or something, not that she cared of course. She stood in front of him and smiled, her now famous evil smile which she used to let her victims know they were going to get their ass kicked, "Noah Puckerman, I should have known you wouldn't be man enough to slushie me yourself. But a freshman really? I guess your only friends now are prepubescent boys." She spat fiercely.

"You had it coming Lopez, you're getting a bit full of yourself lately." He scowled looking over at Quinn and stroked her hand softly with one of his fingers. Santana noticed this instantly, she was proud of her quick instincts and she was no fool, she had already figured out that Puck did this to make her look like an idiot in front of the whole school, so Quinn could get back to becoming head cheerleader again. She smiled to herself at how fast she realised their plan and turned her stare towards Quinn, who was dressed in a matching cheerio's kit minus the slushie stains.

"Please Puckerman, just because I turned you down for sex, I guess Ms Lohan over here isn't giving you any, I hear it's never any good after you have kids anyway right Fabray?" She smirked biting her lip, waiting for Quinn's outburst which she knew would follow shortly after. Like she expected, Quinn reacted the way she always did.

"Shut up Santana, before I rip out those beach balls you have stuffed down your bra." She screeched lunging forward towards Santana, the rest of the corridor fell silent, as everyone focused on the bitch fight that was about to occur.

"I'd like to see you try stretch marks." She snarled as she shoved her shoulder asking for trouble, she knew she could take Quinn, and after being slushied she needed something to salvage her reputation and taking Quinn down would do that perfectly. Quinn retaliated by pushing her back harder, the crowd around them stepped backwards almost on cue, leaving an empty space around them. Santana smirked holding back a laugh "is that all you got Fabray, you must have used up all your strength when you were pushing that melon out of you." She laughed grabbing on to Quinn's ponytail with one hand and clutched her wrist with the other, her nails carving into Quinn's arm.

"You're going down Lopez." Quinn screamed as Santana grabbed her hair and she copied her position, pulling Santana's pony tail and swayed her arm around trying to loosen the grip Santana had on her arm. "Ugh, get off me, you filthy slut." Quinn shouted as Santana let go of her wrist unexpectedly causing Quinn to lose her balance for a second, which she took full advantage off, and sent her flying into the side of the lockers. Santana smirked as she saw Quinn fall to the floor and heard gasps from the students who all watched in horror. She tightened up her pony tail and put her hands on her hips as she looked down at Quinn.

"You should know by now not to mess with me Fabray." She shouted loudly so that the rest of the school could also hear what she was saying. Quinn stood up and glared at Santana, her breath deep and heavy, she ran towards Santana and pushed her with all the force she could find slamming them both towards the lockers at the other side of the corridor. The atmosphere amongst the observers livened and soon the students were picking sides and shouting the names of the two girls. Puck watched on in amusement and chuckled to himself, he was admittedly turned on by this whole situation.

Both Quinn and Santana fell to the floor and started to wrestle one another, Santana positioned herself on top of Quinn, and curled her right hand into a fist taking a swing for her; Quinn unexpectedly grabbed hold of Santana's fist before she made contact and spun her over so she was now on top of Santana. Santana was taken aback confused by what had just happened, Quinn smiled as she saw the confusion on Santana's face and scratched her fingernails over the side of Santana's cheek causing a deep scarlet trail of blood to pour out of her face. Santana winced slightly, angrier than she had ever been before and shoved Quinn off of her, sending her flying again, this time she was not holding back. She jumped on top of her and slapped her hard across the face, Quinn screamed as their skin came into contact with one another, this only spurred Santana on more; she pushed Quinn down as soon as she moved, gritting her teeth as she raised her arm ready to punch her. She swung her right arm through the air preparing herself for the sharp pain she would feel against her knuckles when her fist would hit Quinn's nose, "Might wanna give your surgeon a call, Caboosey, you're gonna need a new nose." She swung her arm inches away from her desired destination when she was hauled off the ground by a pair of strong arms. She looked over her shoulder and saw Puck clinging on to her, "Get the hell off of me Puckerman!" She shouted as loud as she could swinging her arms and legs around violently trying to get out of his grip, it was no use, she knew he was a lot stronger than her, or in fact anyone else in the school. Quinn dragged herself off of the ground, clutching her cheek, she had started to cry unknowingly to herself and stood frozen, scared that Santana would in fact 'ends' her. Puck's grip remained around Santana's waist, she slowly calmed down knowing it was the only way he would let her go, as she did this the bell rang for class causing the many students who were watching in awe to scurry off to their lessons. By the time the halls had cleared Puck had let go of Santana and wrapped his arm protectively around Quinn who was still shaken from the action.

"Come on Quinn, let's take you to the nurse, Santana if I see you near my girl again, it will be something much harder than a slushie that will smack you in the face, got it?" He yelled at her, wrapping Quinn into his body and comforting her as they walked away to the nurse's office.

"Whatever Puckerman, go get her pregnant again, maybe you can become regulars on Teen Mom." She yelled down the corridor after them. She sighed, her heart still pounding fast against her chest, she was alone in the corridor now, she felt the throbbing in her cheek and placed her hand on it, she looked down and saw her fingers turn a bright red. The sight of the blood made her angry again, how could she let Lucy Caboosey of all people do this to her. She looked down at herself she was covered in dried slushie and blood, she knew she must look a state but for once she didn't care, she sat down on the floor resting her head back against the locker. Her life truly sucked, she needed to stop pretending that it didn't. It was all a lie, her popularity, her sexuality, all of it. She had lost her only friend and the person she loved, Brittany. She knew she wasn't good enough, why would anyone want her? She was a loser, a loser who was living a lie. She felt her eyes begin to well up but sniffed hard, forcing the tears back, she never cried and if she did she would make sure it was behind closed doors where no one could see her. She needed to continue this hard bad girl act she had going, it was the only thing that kept her from breaking, knowing that people were scared of her showed she had power and power was what kept her on top. She buried her head in her hands in deep thought, not noticing that Brittany had sat down beside her until she felt her soft arm around her.

"Sanny, are you okay?" She asked her sweetly a look of concern swept over her face. Santana looked up over at Brittany, however hard she tried she couldn't stay mad at her. She sniffed and forced a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine Britt, don't worry about me." She said not wanting to worry Brittany, also trying to get rid of her, she knew where this conversation was heading and she really didn't want to discuss her feelings anymore, not that it mattered anyway since Brittany was with Artie now.

"You're bleeding San." Brittany said softly pulling a piece of tissue out of her bag and wiping it against Santana's cheek, "I saw you fighting with Quinn; I don't like it when you fight." She said as she dabbed the tissue over Santana's wound.

"I don't like it when you're with Artie, but you know I have to deal with it." She said with a slight edge to her voice, she looked at Brittany with a blank expression, not really knowing what to say to her anymore. There was this strange vibe between them; it was too hard for her to be just friends with her now that she told her what she felt.

"I love you Sanny but I love Artie too, have you never loved two people at the same time?" Brittany asked taking the tissue away from Santana's cheek as most of the blood had either been removed or dried into her skin.

"No Britt, you can't love more than one person, besides you chose him over me anyway so I guess you love him more right?" She frowned and stood up, trying as hard as she could to distance herself from Brittany.

"I only choose him because you said you weren't ready for people to know you're Lebanese."

"Keep your voice down Britt" Santana snapped almost straight after Brittany had uttered the 'L' word. "Look just leave me alone okay? You should be in class now anyway." She sniped at her, as Brittany stood up too.

"Fine San, I'll text you later though, bye." Brittany said quietly walking away looking at the ground, she knew better than to disagree with Santana and deep down she knew she was only hurting her more by talking to her.

"Laters." Santana said as Brittany walked off, she felt slightly bad, telling Brittany to leave her alone but she really didn't need any more drama today. She sighed softly and decided she best go to the bathroom and clean off before someone mistakes her for a corpse. She went to her locker and grabbed her bag, before she walked into the girls' bathroom, ready to transform back into her wonderful flawless self once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana walked into the girl's bathroom carrying her bag over her shoulder dumping it onto the side of the wash basin when she got there. She looked into the mirror and raised her eyebrows as she saw the person staring back at her. She looked crazy, her makeup had started to run leaving traces of black under her eyes and her usually perfect hair looked stringy and limp as it hung half around her shoulders and half still up in a ponytail. Her Cheerio's kit was covered in blood and purple slushie making it seem almost unrecognisable. She frowned as she leaned in further towards the mirror concentrating on the gaping wound on her face, it was pretty deep but she had experienced much worse injuries before. She sighed to herself as she pulled her hairbrush out of her bag and dragged it slowly through her tangled locks, as she did this she heard the lock turn from one of the toilet cubicles. She raised an eyebrow curiously looking into the mirror to see who it was that accompanied her. It was Rachel Berry. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the small brunette dressed in her usual ensemble of a skirt and sweater and focused her attention back on to her hair. Rachel walked out of the cubicle straightening her skirt softly and looked up to see Santana. Her eyes widened as she saw her.

"Santana? What… what happened to you?" She asked in a horrified tone, a slight sense of worry in her voice. She walked up to the basin beside her and washed her hands looking over at Santana the whole time.

"Nothing that concerns you Berry." Santana answered as she wrapped her hair up back into the usual Cheerio style. "Besides, what do you care anyway? You hate me." She put her hair brush back into her bag and turned the tap on waiting for it to get to warm.

"I don't hate you Santana, I simply dislike you." She corrected her, rubbing an excessive amount of soap into her hands and rinsing them off, drying them on a paper towel. She moved a little closer to Santana looking at her cheek, "you should really clean that up you know, it will get infected if not."

"Yes, I am aware of that hobbit, what do you think I'm doing?" She snapped back at her, Rachel always annoyed her, she didn't know what it was but ever since she first met her she found her to be irritating. Rachel shrugged off Santana's insult as she often did, she was so used to it, she barely even recognised Santana had insulted her, she walked into the cubicle and grabbed some toilet paper, tearing some off and handing some to Santana.

"Here, you should just clean it first, wipe away all the blood." She smiled a little as she watched Santana wipe the tissue across her face sparingly and shook her head. "You should really be more careful, you're going to make it worse. "May I?" She asked offering her hand out to take the tissue that Santana held on to.

"Oh, um… sure." Santana stammered slightly, the question catching her off-guard. She gave the tissue to Rachel and looked over to her placing her hand on her hip, standing up straighter so she was a fair bit taller than Rachel. "Just make sure you don't make me look like you." She smirked a little. Rachel shook her head lightly and rolled her eyes ignoring Santana again.

"I'm actually quite good at healing people you know? I guess it's because I'm the only girl in my house." She smiled and began to clean Santana's wound, dabbing the damp tissue against her skin softly, concentrating so she wouldn't hurt her. Santana winced slightly at first before she got used to the pressure Rachel was applying on her cheek.

"Why are you being so nice to me Berry?" She asked her suspiciously as Rachel finished cleaning her cheek. "What is it you want from me?" She asked, arching her right eyebrow. She was always vile to Rachel so it really made no sense to her why Rachel had offered to help her out. Rachel shook her head violently and wiped her hands on a paper towel.

"Nothing. Nothing at all Santana." She responded and looked in the mirror fixing her hair, removing her headband and repositioning it into place. "It's just, we have a lot in common, you and I." She smiled and looked back over at Santana.

"We have nothing in common." Santana snapped looking slightly insulted by what Rachel had just said to her. She turned the other way avoiding Rachel's gaze and pulled her makeup bag out of her bag and started to reapply some of her makeup.

"Well actually we do Santana, see we're both extraordinarily talented, we're both slightly bossy and well we're both ambitious for sure." She smiled and paused a little, "and we're both lonely." She said quietly, just loud enough for her to hear her. Santana stopped applying a coat of mascara and turned to face Rachel.

"Berry, I have no idea what you're talking about, like always you're making no sense at all." She looked back at her reflection in the mirror, running her hand over her cut and trying to shake what Rachel had said out of her head.

"You shouldn't be ashamed Santana, everyone's lonely sometimes, it's something I've learnt to accept about myself. " She continued to stare across at Santana. "I noticed yesterday at Glee club you weren't sitting with Brittany, actually since she's been back with Artie, you haven't spent that much time with her."

"Are you stalking me or something?" She raised her voice slightly at Rachel, feeling herself getting angry again, she really needed to do something about her anger issues but it wasn't her fault that people found it fun to annoy her. "Look, you have no idea about my life Berry, so just stay out of it okay?" Rachel took a step back as she saw Santana's reaction and looked down playing with the bottom of her sweater, Santana glared at her before turning back to her reflection.

"Sorry Santana, I didn't mean to upset you or anything, I should go anyway, I've already been excused from class long enough. I guess I'll see you at glee club." She looked up at her and smiled nervously. She waved lightly as she turned and walked out of the bathroom, turning her head slightly as she walked out of the door to look at Santana who was still staring blankly into the mirror.

"Yeah sure, I guess." Santana muttered to Rachel as she left, she put the lid back on her mascara placing it down on the side and stood staring at herself in the mirror. Rachel was right, she was lonely, she had no one anymore. How could Rachel Berry possibly know so much about her? Maybe she was stalking her. Santana took a deep breath feeling even more down than she had before, she looked at the time on phone, it was only nine thirty, this was going to be a long day. She shoved her bag over her shoulder again and walked back out into the corridor. She looked around at the emptiness in the halls and shook her head, she was done with school for today, she went to her locker and grabbed her favourite grey sweater out of it pulling it on over her head so it covered her ruined cheerio kit. She smiled slightly as she felt the warmth of it around her torso and shut her locker walking swiftly out of the school building.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana walked and walked, she had no idea where she was going but she knew that she needed to clear her head. She had had plenty of time to think about her sexuality and she knew that she liked girls; her love for Brittany was like no other, but what was she supposed to do now? Now that Brittany had rejected her? She had spent so long thinking of the perfect time to confess to Brittany her feelings and she had pretty much written out an entire speech that she was going to say to her and it all went perfectly, until Brittany had turned her down, breaking her heart into a million pieces.

She walked by the park in Lima Heights, it was empty like she had expected it would be. The only people that hung out here were the school kids and they were all still in school. She ran over towards the swings just like she did when she was seven years old. Life seemed so much simpler then compared to now. She missed the time when she would run around carelessly and play childish games; she missed being young and innocent and not having to worry about anything and anyone. She sat down on the swing and pushed off the ground, swings were always her favourite, she remembered when she was younger her and Brittany always used to race each other to the swings, they had always been so close, Santana couldn't imagine her life without Brittany. She swung slowly letting the gentle breeze blow through her hair, she fixed her gaze on to a tin can in the distance which had been left under a bench and frowned at it, as if she was in a daze. Her life wasn't supposed to be like this, she thought to herself. What would her parents say when they found out she was a lesbian? What would everyone at school do? She quickly shrugged off that thought; she couldn't think about that right now, the mere thought of anyone finding out about her sexuality frightened her more than anything else. She let out a deep sigh closing her eyes tightly wishing she didn't have the feelings that she had, she stayed like this for a couple of minutes taking in the near silence around her, only opening her eyes when she felt the drops of rain landing softly onto her head. She looked up at the grey sky which reflected her mood perfectly, and stood up pulling her hood over her head and made her way home.

Rachel was sitting in math class flicking her pen between her thumb and forefinger. She was usually the perfect student paying full attention, but today she was distracted. She stared out of the window watching the familiar sight of rain drip down the outside of the window. She hated it here in Lima, in her eyes, Lima was just a pit stop before she made it to New York, the place she was destined to be. She looked up as the teacher explained the work before quickly scanning the class. She noticed Santana's absence and narrowed her eyebrows, keeping her eyes on the empty chair where Santana usually sat. She cast her mind back to their last encounter in the bathroom and frowned to herself resting her chin softly on her hand. Santana did seem really down and to think about it she hadn't insulted her as much as she usually did. Rachel bit her lip, feeling slightly worried about Santana now, although they didn't always see eye to eye, she couldn't deny that she admired her, she was always so strong and didn't let what others thought of her bring her down, she was exactly who Rachel wanted to be. She thought about texting her to see how she was but decided against it, she didn't want to bother her; Santana probably didn't even like her. She sighed and looked at the board starting to take notes; she hoped Santana would be at Glee, she really wanted to talk to her.

Santana reached her house and fumbled for her keys in her bag unlocking the door quickly and rushing inside, the light drizzle had rapidly turned into a small monsoon and the journey from the park to her house had completely drenched her. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and stripped, grabbing a towel and ran into the shower. She let the hot water splash over her body and felt her eyes begin to well up; this was truly one of the worst days of her life. She scrubbed herself clean wishing she could wash away all the pain that she had inside of her. The water was piping hot and every splash of it burnt her soft skin but she didn't care, she felt like she needed to be punished. Why was she acting this way? Brittany was just a girl, a girl that she had incredibly deep feelings about, but she was still, just a girl, just like her. How could she let someone make her feel so broken and so empty. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the water splashed against her face. She needed to get out of this funk and she needed to get out of it now. She turned the water off and grabbed her towel from the side, wrapping it around her tightly. She walked back to her bedroom and rummaged through her closet, frowning at her clothes, her closet was full, but still she found nothing she wanted to wear. She shrugged softly and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black vest. She had no one to impress anymore so casual was what she was going for, besides she was only going back for Glee club, she wouldn't have usually bothered but singing made her happy and she wanted to show Brittany her 'I don't care about you, I've moved on' attitude. She quickly got dressed and looked at the clock, she smiled, she still had plenty of time to laze about the house and watch daytime television, which was a guilty pleasure of hers.

It had just gone three and Rachel was sitting in the front row in the choir room watching as her fellow glee club members came pouring through the door. She saw Santana enter and caught her eye, exchanging a small smile with her which to her surprise Santana responded to. Santana walked by Rachel and sat on a chair just behind her. Rachel rolled her eyes slightly as Mr. Schuester entered ten minutes later than she had. Time keeping was important to her and the fact that he was late showed his lack of professionalism in her view. She sighed softly shaking her head and put her hands in her lap as addressed the club asking if anyone had anything they wanted to share. Rachel perked up instantly and raised her hand confidently, she had a song that she had perfected last night and couldn't wait to show it off in front of the glee club. gave her a quick nod as he often did when she volunteered to sing. She got up looking around at her fellow gleeclubbers most of whom were either texting or looking the other way. Rachel rolled her eyes again taking her place in front of everyone; she was used to no one paying her much attention.

Santana was looking at the blank screen on her phone, sneakily looking over at Brittany and Artie from the corner of her eye. They truly were repulsing. She shook her head quickly, she was meant to be moving on from this whole Brittany thing. Instead she stared directly in front of her and watched Rachel as she started to sing, she felt a smile spread across her lips as she listened to her voice, slightly mesmerized by her perfect vocals. She always knew Rachel could sing but in all honesty she didn't really pay her much attention, the sound of her voice usually annoyed her to the point of wanting to set something alight, but not this time, this time it made her feel different. A good different. She stared at her unable to withdraw her eyes from the brunette. Rachel caught Santana's eye and noticed her staring at her, she smiled projecting her voice a little louder, starting to sing directly at her. This caused Santana's cheeks to blush slightly, something that rarely happened to her, she tried to look away but couldn't, her smile growing bigger as she and Rachel shared eye contact. Rachel continued to serenade Santana as the other glee members began to stare at them both. Santana bit her lip feeling slightly uneasy as Rachel concluded her performance hitting a perfect note at the end. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach, similar to the feeling she had when she looked at Brittany. Was it possible that she was starting to like Rachel Berry? She rolled her eyes at the thought, of course she wasn't. Rachel turned around in her seat to face Santana; she had a huge grin on her face. Santana couldn't deny the fact that Rachel had a gorgeous smile.


	4. Chapter 4

For the remainder of Glee club Santana sat staring in front of her at the blank wall, wherever she looked there was someone she wanted to avoid. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Quinn and Puck, Puck was texting not paying attention to anything that what was going on around him, typical Puck, she thought. She turned her eyes slightly to see Quinn who was glaring straight back at her. Her face was no longer red from where she had hit her and instead she just seemed angry. Santana looked away from her again turning her focus on to the cream wall of the choir room, she had had enough of Tubbers, ever since she had started dating Puckerman again she thought she was running the school, which of course was her job. She felt a small amount of anger build up inside her again and tapped her foot rhythmically on the chair in front of her. started rambling on about something causing her to break away from her favourite staring point and look at him for a brief second before getting instantly bored by his usual dress code of vests and hair grease. She turned and saw Brittany sitting on Arties lap, they were so disgusting. She could barely stand being in the same proximity as them anymore, she sent them a disgusted glare before being snapped out of her daydream by Rachel who had span around in her chair once again and was now staring right at Santana, their faces just inches away from each other. Santana raised an eyebrow as she looked at Rachel and could already feel her cheeks beginning to fluster. She really was beautiful, how had she never noticed this before.

Rachel looked back at her and blushed deeply as she felt Santana's eyes on her. "Um, did you want something Santana?" She asked her quietly, looking down in the direction of Santana's foot on her chair.

Santana looked away from her uncomfortably; she knew she did indeed like Rachel and she had no idea what to do about it. In a way it was a good thing for her, she needed someone to help take her mind off of Brittany, but Rachel, the girl she had tormented for years, she really did not see this coming. She looked back at Rachel who was staring at her with a look of curiosity over her face, "oh, did I want something? Erm… No, not from you Dwarf." She frowned at her, keeping up appearances was important right now, if anyone even suspected that she liked Rachel, then her life here would be over.

Mr Schuester dismissed the Glee club and Santana stormed out as fast as she could not saying 'goodbye' to anyone. She was so angry mainly at herself and those stupid feelings she had for not one but two girls which she knew she could never have. She heard a pair of soft, quick footsteps behind her and heard her name being called, it was Rachel, she could already tell. She bit her lip tightly, she couldn't turn around, she needed to get out of there, the last thing she needed was to talk to Rachel, she needed to think or escape to Guantanamo Bay or something. She felt a gentle clasp on her wrist and swallowed, it was too late, Rachel had caught up with her. She turned around slowly to face the small brunette and saw a look of concern over her pretty face. She closed her eyes and looked away for a second, it was so hard pretending she hated her when all she wanted to do was hold her in her arms, but she had to, she was so used to acting now, she deserved an Oscar. She shook her head and looked back to face Rachel who still looked extremely concerned about her. "What do you want… Hobbit?" She asked her emphasising the insult as she carefully dodged Rachel's eye contact.

Rachel looked up into the taller girls eyes knowing there was something different about Santana, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was. She loosened her grip a little letting Santana's arm sway loose. "You seemed weird in Glee club, a-and earlier in the bathroom." She started to stammer a little nervously, being around Santana often made her nervous, she was the Queen bee of the school, she had status, something that Rachel had often craved for.

Santana shook her head and frowned slightly, still looking away from Rachel's gaze. "Everything is fine Berry, besides; it has nothing to do with you anyway." She said as viciously as she could to her, which really wasn't much at all. This was so much worse than it was with Brittany, at least she knew Brittany played for her team, she had no idea about Rachel, apart from that she had broken up with man boobs.

Rachel sighed as she heard Santana's response, she was getting nowhere like this, she looked down at the floor to collect her thoughts, Santana barely even recognised her existence most of the time and today had been a huge breakthrough in what hoped to become an amazing friendship or maybe something more. Rachel instantly shook that thought out of her head, why would someone like Santana possibly want someone like her. She looked back up at Santana and a nervous smile hovered across her face, "Santana would you like to go to Breadstix with me tonight?" She asked her, the words escaping from her lips faster than she intended them to. She noticed the change of expression on Santana's face and quickly added, "As friends of course."

Santana looked at Rachel after she uttered those words, a look of shock, panic and happiness spread all over her face. How could she respond to this, Rachel had caught her totally off guard and she could tell that Rachel had seen her lose her cool. Santana was torn, she wanted so much to go out with Rachel but she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself, she knew she would have to tell her, her feelings. Breadstix was so open, everyone would see them, she wasn't ready for this. She knew she should say 'no' but how could she turn down an offer such as this one. "I can't go with you to Breadstix." She muttered quietly, she saw the look of disappointment in Rachel's face and her heart sank, this could be the only chance she had with her. "I can't go with you to Breadstix because I'm on a no carb's diet… Coach Sylvester made us all go on it." She lied coolly, her mind racing as she struggled to think of an alternative for the two of them to go where she knew she wouldn't see anyone from school. Then she thought of it, the perfect place. "We could go to that bar, Yates, you know in town, they do the best drinks and they never I.d." She couldn't help but smile, she really was good at thinking on her feet and Yates was the perfect place for them. It was almost always empty and the only person from school who knew about it was Puck and he was more than likely going to spend a boring night in watching 'The Notebook' with Quinn, he was such a loser now.

Rachel nodded enthusiastically, usually going to a bar underage would fill her with dread at the idea of getting caught, but if she was with Santana she knew she'd be safe. "I would love to Santana." She beamed up at her. She could hardly believe her luck; she was going to a bar with Santana. She kept saying it over and over in her head; she had always liked Santana but was far too scared to even approach her. "So um should we meet there at six?" She asked still with a huge grin on her face.

Santana shook her head and couldn't help but smile, Rachel was just so naïve to adulthood. "The only person you'll find in a bar at that time would be an alcoholic. How about I pick you up at nine thirty? Then if you look absolutely hideous, I can give you a quick makeover before we leave." She smirked at her slightly, "no sweaters, okay?" She laughed a little, looking at Rachel's current ensemble, she did find it cute in a weird way, but nothing screams underage more than a sweater with dancing kittens on it. And there was no way she wanted anything to ruin their first date, their first date, she smiled at the thought; nine thirty could not come quick enough.

"That would be lovely Santana and I promise I won't wear a sweater." Rachel giggled slightly, feeling more comfortable around Santana, "my dad's actually brought me a new dress during one of our Barbraventions." She grinned and then bit her lip slightly, realizing how uncool that must have sounded. She looked at Santana who was smiling back at her and felt a little relieved, maybe she could be herself around her after all.

Santana couldn't help but smile at everything Rachel said, it's like the more she spoke to her the more she liked her. She looked down at her phone and noticed the time, she still had to find something to wear and do her hair and makeup, she needed to look awesome for tonight. "I'll see you tonight Rachel." She smiled and headed for the door leaving Rachel alone to collect her thoughts.

Rachel stood frozen on the spot for a couple of seconds after Santana had left her. She was still in shock, she couldn't wait for tonight, about a million songs filled her head right now. She bit her lip, she didn't have time for this, she needed to get home and get ready. She grinned happily and ran out of William McKinley, making her way to her car. She sat down in the driver's seat and threw her bag and books onto the backseat. She turned on the radio and squealed as she heard the familiar melody of Katy Perry's 'Firework', she turned the volume up and started to drive home singing along to the radio at the top of her voice.


End file.
